oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Jungle Potion
Jungle Potion is a short quest taking place on . It involves gathering a handful of different for , in order for him to perform a ritual to communicate with the island's gods. Details Herblore (automatically gained with completion of Druidic Ritual) *The ability to defend against level 53 Jogres and level 46 Harpie Bug Swarms. |items = None Recommended: *1-2 Antipoison potions (Tribesmen may poison you) *Food *Stamina potions as you will have to run quite a bit *An amulet of glory for fast travel to Karamja *Free inventory slots }} Walkthrough Getting started First off, head to the small village of , found south of on ( places you southeast of the village). Talk to , a native found in a small house a short distance northeast of the main village area. Ask him where everyone is, and he says that they've left the village. Ask him about how you can help, and he tells you that he needs several s to mix a so that he can commune with the Gods. Tell him that you'll give it a try. :Note: You cannot collect all of the herbs at once. You will need to go back to talk with Trufitus each time. Snake weed (green circle) The first herb that needs is called , and it apparently grows near water. Head south of the village, past several level 44 s and level 32 , and then west towards the water. Near the ocean should be a Marshy Jungle Vine, so search it to get a (might take 1–5 minutes, with a significant increase in speed as your level increases), which should be cleaned before talking to Trufitus again. Bring this back to Trufitus, and he should give you another clue. :Note: If you intend to do and , take three snake weeds to save yourself time later, four for the long path. Ardrigal (orange circle) Head north of ' hut until you reach a cliff, and then head east to a peninsula (marked on the map by an ) with several palm trees on it, and level 46 s (they will attack you the entire time you're searching for the herb and can easily kill an unwary lower levelled player). Search a palm tree to find a , clean the herb. Bring this herb back to Trufitus. :Note: If you intend to do , take two ardrigals to save yourself time later, three for long path. Sito foil (yellow circle) .]] The next herb required for the potion just happens to grow well in areas that have recently been burned by fire, like a campfire. Go south of the village, and on the southern side of the fires should be an area of scorched earth. Search it to find the . Now, clean the herb and give to . Volencia moss (red circle) .]] This type of herb is commonly found clinging onto rocks that are constantly disturbed, much like a mining site. Head southeast of the hut until you reach a group of rocks and search an empty one to find the . Again, clean the herb and give it to . :Note: If you intend to do take an extra volencia moss as you may need one for the quest. Rogue's purse (blue circle) .]] The last herb that is needed to make the potion is known as , and it can be found north of the village. Just head back to the cliffs to the north and then run around them along coastline until you reach a pile of rocks. Search them and enter the cave. Once inside the cave, run south past the level 53 s until you find a fungus-covered cave wall. Search it until you find the grimy rogue's purse, clean it, and you will have the final herb. :Note: Consider collecting an extra rogue's purse if you plan on completing to save the extra trip. :Note: Make sure not to return a rogue's purse dropped by a Jogre or Tribesman, or will tell you that he needs a fresh one. :Note: Killing a Jogre in this dungeon is a task for the Karamja easy diary. : : :Return to Trifutus with the final cleaned herb to complete the quest. Rewards Herblore experience }} Required for completing Completion of Jungle Potion is required for the following: * - To work in the during the quest * * * *Several tasks in the Trivia Doing this quest immediately after the "Druidic Ritual" quest will get you to 1,037 and level 9 Herblore (and 117 Herblore experience away from level 10 Herblore).